Kara Stanton
| last = }} Kara Stanton was a former CIA operative and John Reese's handler. Biography 2006 Stanton met with Reese for the first time in Hungary to interrogate two men about the whereabouts of Alim Nazir. Prior to this meeting, Stanton was apparently informed by a reliable, anonymous source that the men were involved in getting Nazir out of the country. On this information, Stanton executed them in front of a shocked Reese, who expected them to be questioned before any action was taken. She also had a photo of Jessica Arndt talking to Reese at the airport. Upon showing this to Reese, she told him that he couldn't go back to her, and that he no longer had any old friends. Telling him to dispose of the body and gun, Stanton assigned him the cover name 'Reese'. 2007 In Prague, Reese and Stanton posed as a couple and shot three men down (one man selling plans on a drone to two Chinese nationals). Reese wanted to finish the mission as fast as possible but Stanton told him that he should learn to love his work as a killer. 2008 Stanton, Reese and Mark Snow were operating illegally in New York City, holding a government employee captive after he tried to sell some software to the Chinese. When Reese was given permission to get some R&R, Stanton followed him to a bar and found him meeting with Jessica's husband Peter. She gave him a lecture, telling him that they're no longer like other people, and Reese reluctantly left with her before Jessica spotted them. 2009 Stanton and Reese were assigned to kill a couple in Paris. They followed the couple to a bar. Stanton did not care why they have been ordered to kill them and advises Reese to act more credible since they were posing as a married couple. When the bar's other patron left, Stanton shot out the camera while Reese approached the couple. Back in their apartment, after having killed the couple, they tried to remove all the traces that would ever prove they they have been there. Stanton told him that they could take a break but Reese said that he was fine. So Stanton drew out a gun on him and wanted him to choose between begin a boy scout or a killer because she was tired of working with both. She also reminded him that he chose this life. Reese slammed her into the wall and told her that he loved his work and they kissed. 2010 Reese and Stanton were in Morocco interrogating a suspect. A few hours later Mark Snow and Alicia Corwin arrived and informed them that they were being sent to China to retrieve a high profile Stuxnet-like computer program from the Chinese. As Stanton left the room, Snow secretly ordered Reese to retire her, claiming she had been in contact with a terrorist. The pair arrived in Ordos and discovered the site where the program was found. On arrival, they discovered the corpses of many software engineers, and much of the building's servers had been emptied. Reese found a survivor whom Stanton conversed with in Chinese. He said that men had turned up shooting and had stolen The Machine. Upon hearing that, she promptly executed him and withheld what he'd said from Reese. With much of what they came for already taken, Reese and Stanton had no choice but to wait for their extraction at nightfall. When nightfall came, Stanton marked the LZ with infra-red chem-lights. Reese had readied his gun to shoot her in the back, but lowered it at the last moment, only for Stanton to turn and shoot him. She apologized, saying she had orders from Snow, and was told Reese had ties to terrorists. Reese laughed, telling her he had the same orders and that they were being set up, with the beacon actually signalling for a shelling, not extraction. Reese then made his escape, leaving Stanton standing in shock. Overhead, a UAV observed as an incoming cruise missile targeted the beacons. The wounded Reese managed to escape the blast radius, and turned back to see the explosion apparently killing his partner. Stanton however, had managed to clear the explosion and escape China with the help of a dissident group in May. While recuperating, she was turned by a mysterious intelligence operator who was tracking her CIA activities. 2011 Snow revealed to Detective Carter that over the course of their partnership, Reese and Stanton worked on numerous missions and often saved each other's lives. However, they lie and tell Carter she was killed by Reese before he went off the grid. 2012 Snow and his partner Evans were led to a hotel room after receiving some intelligence from one of their North Korean contacts. Upon their entry and subsequent search of the room, Stanton emerged from the shadows and ambushed them both, killing Evans and injuring Snow. Meaning to "catch up" with Snow, she kept him locked in a storage room with a bomb vest strapped onto him so that he wouldn't escape. After he presented her proof that Alicia Corwin, the person who set her up in the mission to Ordos, was dead, she told him that she needed him to run a few more errands for her. Snow was seen by Carter, leaving Fujima Techtronics. Carter followed and confronted him. Snow revealed that he is rigged with an explosive vest and tells Carter to tell John that, "she is planning something big." Snow flees when a shooter fires upon them(presumably Stanton) interrupting their meeting. Nicholas Donnelly's Number came up and Finch called him to warn him. At this point Stanton rams the vehicle that Donnelly is using to transport Reese and Carter to a safe-house. As the trio are recovering from the collision's impact,Stanton shoots Donnelly twice, before approaching Reese and asking if he missed her. She then plunges a syringe into his neck,presumably laden with some form of sedative as Reese goes limp after being injected. Victims *Presumedly killed numerous people under the employ of the CIA *Three unnamed men (shot once in the chest together with John) *Unnamed couple (shot to death together with John) *Unnamed man (shot once in the head) *John Reese (attempted to kill until she realized the setup) *Tyrell Evans (shot once in the back) *Ducin Babic (shot twice in the back by Mark Snow on threat from Kara) *Nicholas Donnelly (rammed her car into his and shot him twice in the head) *Mark Snow (killed by her bomb west) Notes Kara used to be a Marine before joining the CIA. She can speak fluent Chinese (Matsya Nyaya) and French (Prisoner's Dilemma). Trivia In , Kara wears [http://us.jimmychoo.com/en/us/sepia-/invt/113sepiaclp/ Jimmy Choo Sepia] heels. es:Kara Stanton Stanton Stanton Stanton Stanton